


Whatever I Want

by AstriferousSprite



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Rey Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: “You know I can take whatever I want.”Four years after Starkiller, Rey faces her nemesis on the battlefield again.





	

How long had it been since the two first saw each other? Kylo now hardly looked like how he did all those years ago, when she had first claimed victory over the Knight of Ren. His hair was choppier; his clothes, bulkier and more imposing; and his face still had that scar running across his face. The scar, which, Rey reminded herself, she had given him. A feeling of pride welled up inside her, alongside pure disdain for the Knight.

“Ren,” she said icily, slowly walking towards him as the wind ruffled through her newly-shortened hair.

“Skywalker,” he replied, glaring at her and tightening his grip on his lightsaber.

Rey suddenly raised her lightsaber, igniting both ends. He did likewise.

“I've been waiting for this moment,” he said. Rey rolled her eyes.

“Enough talk,” she growled, and raised her lightsaber in attack.

Kylo blocked her, and parried back. They went back and forth for a few tense moments, each electric clash of their lightsabers sending shivers down her spine.

“Why do you keep fighting?” he said, his saber casting an uneven red glow on his disfigured face. “You can end this now, cousin. Come to the Dark, and rule this galaxy with me.”

He struck again.

“There’s nothing you can do to convince me,” she snarled, twirling as she deflected the blow, and striking back at him. “I will _never_ sink to your level.”

The wind kept howling.

Kylo lowered his brows, and suddenly lunged forward. Rey yelped as he singed the artificial skin off her right hand. “I wouldn’t say that if I were you,” he hissed, looking her straight in the eyes. “Remember, I can get whatever I want.”

Rey bit back her screams, tightening her grip on the handle of her saber.

“What? Afraid that I’m right, _scavenger_?” He hurled the last word at her as if it were venom. As if her past was fixed.

As if she hadn't grown stronger since she was just a scared, scavenger girl. 

She opened her eyes.

“You’re wrong.”

The next strikes were fueled not with rage, but with sorrow. She lunged at him, remembering all the casualties he had caused—the Jedi, the innocents of the Hosnian system, Han, her father, her childhood.

And yet, he still hadn’t succeeded. She still resisted his probing and torture, and she still held him at the upper hand—both so long ago on Starkiller, and right now, as she struck at him, again and again. He was wrong. He was wrong.

Distantly, she heard the whoosh of X-wings flying overhead. The Resistance was here—her friends, her family, the people she could count on. Not this sorry excuse for a human being who was staggering backwards with every parry.

Kylo was wrong. He would never win against the Light.


End file.
